


i asked for some company and you gave me so much more

by jade_tnn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Little Bit of Angst at the beginning, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, a zukka oneshot, kinda rushed but its a oneshot so dont @ me, more than once, or zuko could be gay its up to your interpretation, post smoke and shadow, they kiss, they're both stupid bisexuals, toph knows but shes nice enough to not say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_tnn/pseuds/jade_tnn
Summary: In the ATLA comic 'Smoke and Shadow', Mai gets a new boyfriend. At the end (spoilers!) he leaves her, but this is an au where they stayed together.Zuko is heartbroken over his ex moving on to someone else. This leads to an attempted late-night stroll to clear his thoughts that's interrupted before it even begins by one of Zuko's closest friends. The two of them talk, fight, and do something a little more that causes a lot of chaos in a certain Fire Nation palace.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Past) - Relationship, Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	i asked for some company and you gave me so much more

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely did not write this because i watched the first episode of tlok and cried because katara said sokka and aang were dead and i needed to make myself happy by writing a zukka oneshot no siree
> 
> __________
> 
>   
> there are definitely some plotholes in this, like why katara and sokka are in the fire nation instead of heading to the south pole like they were in the comic, but let's pretend they're doing that later and they came to the fire nation for a bit while aang is off doing avatar stuff- another plothole would be what happened between sokka and suki because its not really mentioned but i will mayhaps make a sequel where that could be explained but we'll see

The fire was crackling, and Zuko's heart was cracking.

He was sitting in his room, staring into the flames of the fireplace. Fire was a destructive element, but it also symbolized life. Simply gazing into it had always calmed Zuko when he was stressed or upset. Now, it wasn't working. 

As he sat there on the floor, ignoring the comfortable chairs his uncle had insisted he keep in his room, he couldn't help but feel sorry.

He was sorry he had been so torn his whole life. He was sorry he hadn't considered Mai's feelings more when he left. He was sorry he let her get away a second time. 

He was also sorry for himself. It made him feel selfish, but he also knew he deserved to wallow in self-pity, even if it was his own fault he was upset. 

Watching the flames flicker, he let his vision go unfocused. He drifted into thought, trying to maybe, just maybe, distract himself, but the voices in his head got the better of him, taking him over in his vulnerable state and using it to their advantage.

_You weren't good enough for her. You never deserved her. She's better off without you._

_Even as Fire Lord, you're weak. She left you because you can't focus. You can't focus on her, you can't focus on your people, and you could never even consider focusing on both without going mad._

_You were never the right person for her. You didn't deserve her love and affection._

_Mai is happier with Kei Lo._

"Agh!" Zuko was suddenly on his knees, pulling at his hair, trying to get the thoughts out. The bun was tugged loose, and his hair fell to the sides of his head, sitting in it's most natural form. Running his hands through it, Zuko tried to ignore the thoughts plaguing his mind, the ones that had haunted him for weeks. After minutes of panting and grasping at his own head, he fell back, sitting on his knees. He couldn't get the thoughts to leave his mind, so he would simply have to block them out with others.

He stood up, stumbling over to a closet. He ignored all of his formal clothes, electing for his cloak over the cape, and made sure to put the hood up. 

With soft steps, he crossed to the door and quietly creaked it open, trying to leave the room as silently as possible. He eased the door closed and took off down the hallway, quiet but rushed.

He hid behind a column as two Kyoshi Warriors passed by on their nightly patrol, knowing he would insight a panic if he was discovered outside of his quarters this late at night. He hoped no one would check on him for a bit, considering he didn't want to be out for long and it would be unfortunate if anyone decided to pay him a visit during the short amount of time he would be gone. He should be back in about ten minutes.

After the two girls had passed, Zuko quietly ran through the remainder of the corridors on his path, going the same way he had many times in the past. After a few minutes of [going through halls to find the place] he finally came across a set of looming double doors, breathing in a sigh of relief as he pushed them open. Before he could even set a foot out the door and into the courtyard, he stopped and stood in place, staring straight ahead with his mouth agape.

Staring right back at him was none other than Sokka, who was frozen in an awkward pose, his legs stretched out in something similar to a runner's lunge, and his arms crossed behind his head. His boomerang lay a few feet away.

"Sokka...?"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, as he let his arms drop immediately and his face flushed. "Zuko! What a, uh, surprise!" Regaining his composure, he quickly stood up, a sheepish smile spreading across his face. "I didn't come to some private spot that only you're allowed to use, did I?"

Shaking his head, Zuko walked down the steps and over to Sokka, giving him a small smile. "This is only one of the many patios we have. You're welcome to use any that you like. Although, one's like this that are completely empty and much larger are for training, so I'm assuming you like these ones best." He spread his hands. "You have as much space to practice fighting as you'd like."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, still looking a little unsure. "I can leave if you want. I don't want to overstay my welcome. It's nice enough of you to take Katara and I in while Aang is off doing Avatar stuff."

He turned to grab his boomerang, but Zuko put a hand on his shoulder, willing Sokka to face him again. "I could actually really use some company right now, and you're one of the best people to provide it."

A surprised expression on his face, Sokka questioned him, "Why?"

Zuko smiled a little at that. Sokka didn't seem to realize how much he appreciated him. "You're one of the people I trust most." 

He hadn't forgotten their talk around the fire when they'd visited Haru'u; Sokka had always been a great friend to him, and that night, he came to see even more of his true character shining through amidst all his sarcasm and confidence. He saw someone who really cared about the people they loved and would do anything for them; and from then on, Zuko knew that he could trust Sokka with anything and know that he wouldn't be made fun of it was really important to him. Sokka had a way of knowing when things were serious, and when someone just needed to be cheered up, and he knew Sokka would come to the right decision that night too. Even if all he did was listen, or if all he did was distract, Zuko trusted Sokka with his whole heart to do what was right for him.

Sokka tugged on his arm, leading him over to a small brick wall that connected to the stair railing. He sat down, bringing Zuko down with him, and they sat there side by side for a moment before he spoke up. 

"What made you come out here?"

Zuko looked down and pulled his hood from his head, letting it rest on his shoulders. "My thoughts."

A hand on his knee. He brought his head up, and his eyes met Sokka's. 

"Are they good thoughts, or the kind that leave you awake at night, thrashing around in bed when it becomes too much, and make you wander around aimlessly? The ones that take over every waking moment leaving no room for any kind of emotion other than something that overwhelms you and makes you fall into despair?"

Sokka's face was dead serious, and he wouldn't break eye-contact with him. Zuko forgot how to breathe for a moment, simply staring into Sokka's blue eyes, before he quickly uttered "The latter."

Sighing, Sokka closed his eyes, and he took his hand away from Zuko's knee. Zuko immediately missed its presence. 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to Zuko, Sokka opened his eyes but averted his gaze. "I know what you're going through."

Blinking a few times, Zuko sat in confusion. Sokka knew about Mai dating Kei Lo? "You... do?"

He nodded but didn't respond right away. Zuko noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket, dressed simply in his Water Tribe clothes. Zuko was sure he had to be cold, as the night's cool winds were unforgiving. 

"I've gone through that feeling several times, but twice it was stronger than ever before. The first time when my father and all the other men in our tribe went off to war, and the second time with Princess Yue." Sokka didn't look bashful, or nervous, or even reluctant. He just looked drawn back, not his usual self.

Zuko didn't know what had happened with Yue, but he felt slightly at fault for the first thing. Sure, he had been the same age as Sokka when the Fire Nation killed his and Katara's mother. He had heard the story before. But it was still his nation, and his family, that had done all this to Sokka. He felt absolutely terrible.

His emotions must've been showing on his face because Sokka took his hand and quietly, softly said "I don't blame you. Don't _ever_ think that. You've done bad things in the past, but in the end, it was Ozai's fault. _Not yours_."

Trying to ignore how warm his face was feeling, Zuko cleared his throat. "So you know what happened to me and why I'm out here?"

Sokka shook his head. "No, but I _do_ know when you're not acting like yourself. And it was easy to figure out what's been going on inside you, even if I don't know the context."

He hesitantly smiled, and Zuko couldn't help but send a soft smile in return. Sokka looked into his eyes again, deep sincerity clear on his face. "Zuko, I'll always be here for you. Whatever it is that's making you feel upset, it'll all be okay someday. I promise. Surrounding yourself with the people you love is the best way to cope and heal."

That made Zuko suck in a quick breath. "The people... I love?"

Sokka rubbed his thumb over the top of Zuko's hand, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, you know, the people you love. Iroh, your mom, your new family, Aang, Toph, and Katara-"

"-And you?"

His thumb froze, and Sokka turned his head, not meeting Zuko's eyes. "And me, I suppose, if I make you happy like the rest of them do."

Zuko brought a hand to Sokka's face, placing it on the side and turning his head so he would look at him. "Sokka, you mean _so_ much to me. Without you, I never would've gained the trust of the others. Once we came back from the Boiling Rock and you showed everyone that I could help and that Aang wasn't just being nice by accepting me, I really found my place. Without you, Sokka, I never would've found my home. Because my home is with my friends."

Sokka grinned at that and swiped Zuko's hand from his face. "Aww, you sap! Katara and Aang really did get to you with all their _feelings_ talk, didn't they?"

Laughing, Zuko shoved him. "You're such a hypocrite! You literally brought it up!"

With a snicker, Sokka shoved him back. "Did not! You just won't admit that we softened you up!"

Standing up with a wide grin on his face, Zuko held out a hand to Sokka. "Softened me up, huh? How about we duel?"

Taking his hand and letting him pull him to his feet, Sokka laughed. "Okay then, but with what? You don't have your swords, do you?"

Knowing he would have the upper hand in this fight, Zuko let flames dance on the fingertips of his free hand. "I may or may not have a certain element that I can use."

Sokka had a wicked smirk on his face, and he winked at Zuko, whispering "No bending, no problem."

He sauntered over to where his boomerang lay, putting on an overexaggerated display of casualness. He bent over to grab it, and when his face was once again in sight, he had a determined look on his face paired with that ever-present smirk that seemed to appear quite often. 

“You will  _ rue  _ the day you tried to best Sokka and Boomerang, a mighty duo that can defeat even the Fire Lord!” He deeply bowed, if only to mock Zuko. 

Zuko snickered. “Your confidence will do you no good, Sokka. I’ve trained for  _ years _ and worked hard to perfect the art of Firebending. I really doubt that boomerang will be a problem for me.” He went into a sumo squat, bringing his hands in front of him, steadying his breath. “This will be a quick duel.”

“Right you are, Mr. I’m-so-good-at-Firebending-and-I’m-better-than-Boomerang.” Sokka went into a fighting stance, boomerang slack in his hand as he held it at his side. “This  _ will  _ be over quick.” 

There was a certain aura of confidence he held himself with when he went into battle, and Zuko felt a little in awe of that. He could still clearly remember the day he’d met Sokka, who had tried to defend his village single-handedly from a small army of Firebenders. When he saw that kid standing in front of him with nothing more than a club, he’d scoffed and told himself it would be over fast. It was, but Sokka never gave up. He continued to try and fight, no matter how many times he was knocked down. Since then, Sokka had grown to be a formidable opponent, both in battle and in wit. As time went on, Zuko started watching out more and more for Sokka when he fought their group, because Sokka always had a way of outsmarting him and catching him unaware, leaving room to attack. Once he had joined their side, he was glad to be fighting with the team rather than against them, because they had all come to master their elements and fighting styles, leaving most opponents dazed and in shock. His friends were incredibly powerful, and Zuko would always admire them.

“You sure that boomerang will even do anything?” Zuko quipped, knowing full well that it was a dangerous weapon and could probably knock him out cold with a single blow. 

Sokka laughed. “You say that as if you haven’t been bested by it before, Zuko. Don’t you remember it smacking you in the back of the head when we first met?”

Taking off his cloak and throwing it to the side, Zuko grinned. “I try to not think about it.”

He went into a fighting stance, which seemed to be the signal for Sokka to start attacking. Quickly whirling his boomerang into the air and out of sight, he started advancing towards Zuko, footsteps quiet on the stone. 

Zuko heard a whoosh and quickly ducked his head, feeling the boomerang soar through the space where it had formerly been. Sokka deftly caught the weapon and ran at Zuko, swinging it at his side. Zuko quickly shot a burst of fire from one of his fists, leaving Sokka to dodge the flames and roll to the side.

He came up and grinned at Zuko. “Not bad.” 

As Zuko lunged towards him, rather keen to knock him to the ground, Sokka evaded him once again by simply ducking under his arms that were outstretched, ready to send more blasts his way. Sokka whacked the back of his head with his boomerang, making Zuko’s vision blur for a moment. As he tried to spin around and fend off another attack, Sokka swiped his legs out from under him, sending him tumbling.

Lucky for him, he knew what to do when this happened, so he rolled and used the momentum to bring himself back up. His vision had cleared again, and he could see Sokka’s smirk from ten feet away. 

“You’ve gotten better, Zuko. But fighting alongside you for a while has taught me exactly where to attack you and when to do so.” He mockingly bowed again, and Zuko could see he could hardly contain his laughter. “You should really work on-” his face contorted, trying to stop a laugh from coming out. “- _ firing  _ off better blasts!”

Unable to stop himself, Sokka burst into giggles, hysterical at his own pun. Zuko rolled his eyes, but he could listen to Sokka laugh all day. It was clear, but a little wheezy, and his face always looked so  _ gleeful  _ that Zuko couldn’t help but smile. He just watched Sokka for a moment, before realizing this was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard. 

As Sokka straightened up, his laughter slowly fading away but happy expression remaining, Zuko shot forward and tackled him to the ground. 

“Hey- hey, stop!” Sokka was laughing again, trying to worm his way out of Zuko’s grasp. He attempted to reach for his boomerang that lay about a foot away, but Zuko blew a burst of fire from his mouth near Sokka’s hand, making him yelp and retract it back.

“I win.” Zuko huffed out, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sokka scoffed. “It was cheating. I actually got some good hits in, you just straight up tackled me when I wasn’t focused.”

Looking into Sokka’s blue eyes, Zuko heard himself say “Well, then you should’ve been focused.”

Sokka had been making eye contact with him, but his eyes drifted down as if noticing the position they were in, which prompted Zuko to look down as well. Sokka was laying on the ground, using his elbows to prop himself up, but his head was still hanging low. His legs were stretched out, and Zuko was hovering right above his knees, meaning he could sit down at a moment's notice. He was on his hands and knees, face right above Sokka’s. Flushing, Zuko went into a crouching position, opting to be by Sokka’s side. He stood up, offering a hand to Sokka, avoiding his gaze. 

Sokka took his hand and Zuko helped him up. He tried to let go of his hand, but Sokka had a tight grip on it, and he didn’t seem to want to let go.

Zuko suddenly felt unsure. Did he maybe hurt Sokka by tackling and pinning him to the ground like that? Did he make him uncomfortable somehow? Was he holding his hand because he was scared and couldn’t let go?

He forced himself to focus back on Sokka and was surprised to find a soft smile gracing his features. He was looking at Zuko, who immediately forgot what he was so worried about. Sokka didn’t look distraught in any way. He looked calm, happy, and at peace. Zuko felt himself melt under his gaze, overcome with those same feelings as well. He wanted to say something, tell Sokka how amazing he looked under the moonlight, how happy he made him, how much he loved being in his presence.

Making up his mind, he tried to decide what to say. He wanted Sokka to know how incredible he was.

But before he could come to a decision, Sokka stepped forward and took his hand from Zuko’s. Taken aback, Zuko’s mind reeled with what could have happened. Had he overstepped his boundaries? Had he accidentally said his thoughts out loud? Was Sokka ready to leave already? 

Sokka’s hand went up to touch the back of Zuko’s head, threading his fingers through the dark hair. Zuko was conflicted. Should he reciprocate the touch, or was it not supposed to be nice, was it in preparation to smack the back of his head again?

Sokka’s hand stopped going through Zuko’s hair, and he simply stared at him, making Zuko squirm. What was going on in Sokka’s mind? He had no idea how to respond to any of this. He didn’t know the reasoning behind any of it.

He almost took a step back to try and put some distance between them, but Sokka put his arm around his neck before he got the chance to. Sokka was still staring at Zuko, seemingly taking in all of his features, and Zuko lost all trepidation that he’d had. He gazed into Sokka’s eyes, and although his arms were at his sides, Zuko felt the urge to bring them up and put them around Sokka. One arm around his back, a hand behind his neck. Then what? He didn’t know. He couldn’t think straight with the intensity of those blue eyes. They were staring at a point below Zuko’s own eyes, and with a start, he realized Sokka was staring at his lips. Was he bleeding? Maybe he’d gotten hurt during the duel and he hadn’t even noticed, and now Sokka was studying the cut.

He closed his eyes, trying to absorb the feeling of Sokka’s arms around him. It didn’t feel awkward, not at all. It was comforting. After a moment, he opened his eyes again and noticed Sokka’s face was a lot closer than before. He could feel Sokka’s warm breath on his face as he steadily breathed in and out, in and out. 

“Can I…?” Sokka began, stopping to look back at Zuko’s eyes.

Zuko swallowed. “Can you what?”

Sokka’s gaze flickered back down to Zuko’s mouth, and before he could say anything else, Zuko grabbed him and brought Sokka’s lips to his own. 

It was soft, and Sokka didn’t do anything for a second, seemingly surprised by Zuko’s sudden act. After a beat, he slotted his mouth perfectly to Zuko’s, kissing him gently. 

Zuko didn’t want to think about anything other than kissing Sokka.  _ Kissing Sokka.  _ That was a turn to his evening that he hadn’t expected.

The kiss was tender and careful. Both of them had experience, but Zuko had never had a kiss like this before. He wound his arm tightly around Sokka’s waist, who was barely an inch shorter. His hand was on the back of Sokka’s neck, and it felt perfect. Sokka’s own hand was tightly gripping his hair as if he was afraid that if he let go it would all be over. 

Their bodies were slightly pressed together, their chests barely touching, but all Zuko could focus on was the sensation of Sokka’s lips moving in time with his own. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

After a few moments, they both pulled back, breathing hard, their lips now pulled into soft smiles. Sokka’s eyes were still closed when Zuko opened his. 

“That was definitely okay.”

Hearing Sokka say those words, Zuko immediately snapped out of his stupor to take an arm back from around Sokka and smack himself on the forehead. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t even ask if you were okay with it, and you might’ve been uncomfo-” 

Sokka’s eyes suddenly opened, cutting Zuko off without words. “I was going to kiss you anyway, so you’re all good.” His arms were still around Zuko, and he ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair. “I really liked that,” he whispered, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looked at their feet. 

Zuko couldn’t resist the urge anymore and brought his hand up to undo Sokka’s wolf-tail, letting his hair tumble out of it. He’d only seen his hair like this once before, but he had been too preoccupied with the discussion of Katara and their mother to really appreciate how amazing Sokka looked with his hair down. 

“I liked it too.”

Zuko already had his arms around Sokka again, ready to pull him back in, when they heard voices coming from the double doors Zuko had left open when he came outside. He and Sokka quickly sprang apart. He hastily grabbed his cloak and Sokka lunged for his boomerang. Zuko barely had his cloak on all the way before Katara and Aang appeared from the doorway, smiling brightly and holding hands. 

Zuko stole a glance at Sokka and noticed his hair was still down and he was sitting on the ground, holding his boomerang. It looked as if he had barely managed to grab it and find a casual position before the two newcomers had walked out. 

“Hey Zuko, hey Sokka!” Aang said cheerfully, waving at the two of them. He and Katara descended the steps, and they let go of each other to greet the two boys that had been locking lips barely half a minute ago. 

Katara helped Sokka up from the ground and muttered something to him that made him chuckle nervously. Aang made his way over to Zuko, going right up to him and hugging him.

“It’s good to see you again, Zuko!” He pulled back, frowning. “Why are you breathing so hard? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?”

Zuko quickly nodded and freed himself from Aang’s grasp, hoping he wouldn’t notice how fast his heart was racing. Good thing Toph wasn’t with them.

“What’s up, dunderheads?”

Zuko quietly groaned. There was no getting out of this now. 

Toph came striding through the doorway and abruptly stopped. “What’s everyone so excited about?”

Frowning, Aang stepped back over to Katara, who was standing next to a furiously blushing Sokka. “What do you mean, excited?”

“Is that Sokka and Zuko? Well, their hearts are racing.” Toph moved her feet around a bit, then said, “Yep. That’s them. Hey, Snoozles and Sparky.”

Katara laughed. “Well, Toph, it seems that Sokka just kissed someone.”

Sokka started protesting and waving his arms around, and Zuko quickly stepped in to save him. “It’s true.”

When Sokka gave him a pointed glare, Zuko quickly continued. “Suki just left, I walked in on them kissing.”

Katara grimaced, looking Sokka up and down as he nodded furiously. “That would explain the dazed look in his eyes, his hair being down, and his flustered state.” Zuko sighed in relief, thinking they maybe got away with it.

“But it still doesn’t add up. We just saw Suki on the other end of the castle.” Aang countered, a confused look on his face.

Katara grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Sweetie, I didn’t see Suki, so you must just be tired from traveling all day. I mean, you and Toph just got back!”

Aang looked at Sokka, who was still standing awkwardly, shifting his weight from side to side. “I guess so.” He brought his free hand up to rub his temple and turned to Zuko. “I think I should probably turn in for tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Katara said, grabbing Aang’s other hand and pulling him towards the door. “Goodnight everyone!”

Zuko waved and watched them go, walking past Toph and disappearing into the palace. 

Sokka started walking back towards Zuko, about to say something, before Toph spoke.

“I know you lied.”

Sokka froze, and Zuko’s stomach dropped. Of _course_ ,  she’d known. She could tell when someone was lying unless they were incredibly good at it, which Zuko was definitely not.

Toph grinned and turned back to face the doors. “Don’t stay up too late. You wouldn’t want anyone finding out you’re being oogie, huh?” And with that, she vanished into the dark hallways of the palace.

Sokka hadn’t moved yet. “Is that her way of saying…”

“...That she won’t tell anyone? I hope so.”

Zuko noticed Sokka’s hesitation to move again and immediately hurried over to him. “Is everything alright?”

Sokka slowly nodded. “Yeah, but I just realized that kissing the Fire Lord probably has some consequences.” He smiled a bit at that. “ _ Kissing  _ the  _ Fire Lord _ .”

Zuko smiled too and put a hand behind Sokka’s neck, bringing him in close. “Man, am I glad that you’re talking about me and not my dad.”

Putting his arms around Zuko’s waist, Sokka laughed. “Oh, shut up.”

That was all it took to convince Zuko to lean in and press his lips to Sokka’s. He cupped his face in one hand, resisting the urge to sigh happily as Sokka kissed him deeply. This kiss was less slow then the one before, more excited and passionate. It was still just as amazing and unbelievable to have Sokka’s lips against his own as it had been the first time.

After a few minutes, Sokka pulled back and pressed a kiss to Zuko’s unscarred cheek, laughing as he felt Zuko’s hand on his face go slack. Zuko felt a little weak in the knees from the overwhelming sensation of  _ Sokka  _ and moved his hand to Sokka’s hair, gripping it tightly. 

Laughing, even more, Sokka pressed a kiss to his lips that immediately made Zuko laugh too. It was impossible to kiss like that, so Zuko pulled away and put his head in the crook of Sokka’s neck. 

“I think I like this new version of us,” he whispered. 

After a few moments, a reply was whispered back. 

“I think I like it too.”

Sokka stepped away after a while, and Zuko already missed having his arms wrapped around him. He watched as Sokka went and sat back on the stone wall, staring up into the night sky with a smile. He put his arms around himself, and Zuko remembered his earlier observation that Sokka didn’t have a jacket with him. 

Zuko made a split-second decision, taking his cloak off and walking to Sokka. He put it around him and his heart warmed as Sokka pulled it tight. He sat down beside him, studying Sokka’s face. It truly was beautiful. His eyes were wide and his pupils as blue as the sea in the South Pole. His nose was curved, and his face had filled out in the past two years, his cheekbones high and his jaw sharp. His lips looked as soft as ever, and Zuko was still in awe that he knew from experience how they felt when kissed. 

He gently grabbed Sokka’s chin, bringing his head to face him. He pressed a tender kiss against his lips, making him relax. After a beat, Zuko pulled away, watching as Sokka slowly opened his eyes.

“Is this too much right now?”

“It’ll probably never be enough.”

Sokka’s gaze was so full of love that Zuko couldn’t believe he hadn’t kissed him sooner. He hadn’t known he wanted to until the moment he couldn’t resist  _ not  _ doing it. 

He put an arm around Sokka’s shoulder and smiled softly when he leaned into the touch, cuddling into Zuko’s side with the cloak still wrapped around him.

“Why did you come out here?”

Zuko couldn’t see Sokka’s expression but hoped he was answering accordingly. “You know how Mai left me?”

He could feel Sokka tense up, and he knew that had been the wrong way to start. 

“What I mean is, that I felt like I wasn’t good enough. Like she deserves her new boyfriend way more than she ever deserved me because I wasn’t a good boyfriend in the slightest. I broke her heart twice; that was two times too many.”

When Sokka didn’t say anything, Zuko took that as a sign to keep talking. He was really hoping it didn’t mean he had messed up.

“I felt like I was the worst person in the world. One, because of what I said before, and two, because if I had truly loved Mai I would have tried harder to win her back.”

Before Sokka could say anything, he continued. “Our relationship started in the midst of my literal identity crisis. I needed, and  _ wanted,  _ a constant in my life. Mai was that constant for a while. But then, when I left her and the Fire Nation behind, I think I left those feelings behind too. I just didn’t realize it until we had gotten back together again and  _ she  _ left  _ me _ . During our whole adventure with Azula and her friends kidnapping children, I spent a lot of time with her and her boyfriend. I thought I was jealous of them, of  _ him _ . Now I realize that I was jealous of what they had.”

He took a deep breath and whispered his next words. “And tonight, I realized one last thing; I’ve desperately needed to be yours, even when I never saw you as more than a friend. I didn’t see how much I liked you until it was shoved right into my face. And that was the moment I kissed you, and I don’t regret a thing.”

Sokka sat up. “Needed to be… mine?”

Zuko flushed, realizing what he had implied. “I didn’t mean that we’re dating or anything, just that you were, and are, this person in my life that I don’t know how I lived without until now.”

“Well aren’t I glad that we now have a future where you can be mine, I can be yours, and we can be together. I really hope that happens someday.” Sokka pressed a gentle kiss to Zuko’s nose.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like a lot of this was rushed, but it's a oneshot so i guess that's kind of the whole point
> 
> __________
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! it's really short but i loved writing it- if you want to learn more about me or get info on my works or something check out my ig, loverboyylance :)


End file.
